You Would
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Season 5 C&M stuff...kinda has a plot, lol. Just when exactly did they fall in love with each other?


You Would  
  
  


[I've been in SUCH a fic mood this weekend (4 day weekend yay!) and I've had, like, zero ideas! Which SUCKS if you ask me! So anyway, I've been trying to think of an idea for a standalone so badly, and I decided to do something season five-ish. I have no idea where I'm going with this as I start it, so, ummm, yeah, I'm not held responsible for suckyness at the end! So this takes place in season five, I've decided, while C&M are still sneaking around, but towards the end of that. So Joey knows, and in the second half Rachel knows, but they don't know she knows. Confusing? LOL, just read it, I think you'll get it! Hope you enjoy it, and I hope it turns out well when I'm done so you can! Haha.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters or episodes! ;)  
  
Smiling as she crept out of her bedroom, Monica paused momentarily to make sure that Rachel was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at her bedroom door and noticed that it was closed and decided that it was safe.  
  
God, how she'd already gotten so used to this. The staying up late so that she could sneak across the hall, and the going to bed at some crazy time of the night, or, morning, technically. And how, for some reason, she was never tired the next morning.   
  
She made it to the front door, and opened it as quietly as she could, then silently pulled it closed behind her as well. Crossing the hall in a few swift steps, she tried the doorknob and found it, as she had expected, unlocked. Silently closing this door behind her as well, she headed across the apartment, careful not to wake Joey or Ross as she did so. Joey already knew about them, he wasn't a problem, but her brother sleeping on the couch was, as well as Rachel in her own apartment. She always had an excuse running through her head when she headed over, but she knew that if she was caught her mind would blank.  
  
Almost safely to her destination, she put her hand on the doorknob of Chandler's door, and stopped to glance at Ross who was asleep on the couch. _He has no idea,_ she thought with a smirk. She opened the door to Chandler's bedroom and slipped in. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She also knew he hadn't heard her come in.   
  
She smiled and quietly slid on top of him. His eyes immediately opened, and his face turned into a smile. She smiled back at him, leaning down to give him a kiss.  
  
Hi there, he whispered. You're getting good at the sneaking thing. Even I didn't notice you come in.  
  
Lots of practice, she said. she gestured at him, we aren't tired, are we?  
  
Mon, even if I _was_, I'm not now. It's hard to be tired when a beautiful woman sneaks into your bedroom and climbs on top of you. He slid his hand partway under the robe she was wearing. And one who's wearing basically nothing, at that, he added. You're gonna get caught one of these days, and wearing a robe and nothing underneath it at that.  
  
Well, I like to live dangerously, she joked as he rolled them over so that he was on top of her.  
  
he said with a smile as he started kissing her neck. I prefer to play it safe.  
  
Oh, please, she said. So you're trying to tell me that playing it safe involves having sex with your best friend's little sister when he's just in the other room asleep on your couch?  
  
I'm gonna pretend you didn't just make a really good point, he said as he continued kissing her neck and throat. Besides, the only Geller I want to think about right now, he said, sliding her robe off her shoulders and applying his kisses to them, is this one. He continued kissing her for a few moments. he added, you may be Ross's little sister, but you're my... ne. Mine.  
  
She smiled. She was his, she _wanted_ to be his, she had no problem with that. But she was afraid he would, that he would freak out anytime soon at the thought of her being his.' After all, she had let herself get involved with commitment phobic Chandler, hadn't she? The same guy who threw a bag of barley at his ex-girlfriend in a grocery store. From the beginning she had told herself to be careful. _Don't get too attached,'_ she had told herself. _Don't let yourself get hurt.'_  
  
And yet, she kept getting in it deeper and deeper.  
  
But there was something always stopping her worries. The whole relationship felt so right. The feelings for him that she had developed and couldn't talk to anyone else about. And there was something that told her that he wouldn't hurt her. She figured all the women he had been with had thought the same thing. But this was Chandler, her friend since she could remember. Her close friend. He wouldn't just throw a bag of barely at her and leave. Even if he wanted to, he _couldn't._ He lived across the hall from her, they shared the same friends, and her brother was living on his couch.   
  
But she didn't want it to end at all. Ever.  
  
She realized what she had just thought, and smiled. It was no secret between either of them that the feelings they had for each other were getting deeper and deeper each day. With each nighttime tryst, each look they shared when their friends were around, each time they used the code word doing laundry, every time he looked into her eyes.   
  
She smiled to herself and let her worries go for the moment. With Chandler kissing her in all the right places, she couldn't think about them much longer, anyway. She couldn't think of anything much longer. Except for him.  
  
I think I've slept with you more times than all the other women I've ever slept with combined, Chandler mused.  
  
Monica stated with a playful smile.  
  
he told her seriously. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression.  
  
Their loss, Monica said. I happen to like sleeping with you.  
  
Huh, good, we have something in common, I like sleeping with you.  
  
Well, then, Monica whispered into his ear and tugging at his t-shirt. Why don't we stop talking about it and do it?  
  
If you insist, Chandler told her with a smile, undoing the tie to her robe.  
  
***  
  
Chandler glanced at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was well after three in the morning. He looked over at Monica who was asleep next to him. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping figure. She was wearing a t-shirt of his and a pair of his boxers. She always did that. She'd sneak across the hall half dressed, or only in a robe, then have nothing to wear. So she always took his clothes. Not that he minded. Because he didn't mind her sneaking over to his room half dressed. Okay, so that wasn't the only reason and he knew it. There were emotional factors that went with it, too. Like he liked watching her sleep in his clothes. He liked when she didn't have a chance to wash them and she'd give him his t-shirt back smelling like her. He'd been trying to deny this for months now, since Thanksgiving.  
  
But he couldn't for much longer. At least, he was starting to admit it to himself.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Although he was starting to become comfortable with the idea himself, he was scared to death to tell her his newfound feelings. This wasn't supposed to get so serious, was it? But somehow it did. And while he was scared to tell her what he felt, and scared that he felt it, it didn't freak him out as much as it should.   
  
He couldn't be freaked out when it felt so right and made him so happy.  
  
***  
  
he whispered in her ear as he lightly shook her shoulder. It's already past 6:30, Rachel's probably already up, he notified her.   
  
Monica mumbled in her sleep. Chandler sighed.   
  
he said a little louder. It's time to go. He decided to try another approach. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then hear ear, moving down to her lips and giving them a quick kiss.  
  
How is it morning already? she asked.  
  
Because we spent half the night... well, you know, you were there.  
  
She smiled, still not opening her eyes. Mmm, yes I was, she recalled with a smile. She forced her eyes open. And I have to say it was worth giving up the sleep.  
  
They heard a noise in the living room and looked at each other.   
  
Monica asked him. He nodded.  
  
He's up, Chandler told her. He's been getting up earlier and earlier, says he can't sleep well anyway.  
  
He's never up when I leave! Monica said.   
  
I told you, it's already after 6:30, we're behind today.  
  
Well, someone wore me out last night, she told Chandler with a smile. What are we gonna do? Is he gonna go take a shower or something?  
  
Chandler said. But he's been waiting to take a shower after I leave, so he can take longer.  
  
Damn, what are we gonna do?  
  
Thought you liked to live dangerously, eh?  
  
In the middle of the night when everyone's sleeping and I know how to get away with it! she protested. Not by walking out of his best friend's room at 6:30 in the morning wearing his best friend's t-shirt and boxers! Joey might not figure it out, but Ross would!  
  
Oh, relax, he told her. You think I'd let us come this far sneaking around to have us get caught?  
  
Joey caught us, she pointed out.  
  
Yes, but that was before we came this far.'  
  
She couldn't help but smile. Okay Mr. Bing, then let's get me out of here before Rachel is out of the shower.  
  
Watch and learn, he said, heading to the door. He slipped out, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
Morning Ross, he said to his friend who was looking in the refrigerator.  
  
he greeted. Couldn't sleep again.  
  
I figured, Chandler said. Hey, since you're up and I haven't taken my shower yet, you think you could take a look at the shower? It doesn't seem to be running right.  
  
Oh, yeah, sure, he said, heading to the bathroom. Not sure I'd be much help, though, I don't know much about plumbing.  
  
Okay, so WE'LL JUST GO IN THE BATHROOM NOW, Chandler practically yelled. Ross looked at him oddly. Did I say that too loud? he asked.   
  
A second later Monica slipped out of Chandler's room and out the door, giving Chandler the thumbs up on her way out.  
  
Chandler smiled. They managed to pull it off. Again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
But seriously, I believe that we should all support President Clinton. And her husband Bill, Chandler's boss, Doug said when Monica and Chandler were over at his house for dinner that night. Chandler laughed his work laugh, and Monica groaned inwardly.  
  
So how do you kids like your coffee? Kara, Doug's wife, asked.  
  
Oh, none for me. Thanks, Monica told her with a smile.  
  
Just a little bit of sugar, Chandler said.   
  
Well, maybe I'll bring it out and have Monica stick her finger in it. That oughta sweeten it up, huh? Doug said. Chandler laughed his work laugh again as Doug and Kara went to get the coffee.  
  
How does that laugh not give you a headache? Monica hissed to Chandler once Doug and Kara were gone.  
  
Oh, you get used to it.  
  
Y'know, I-I-I don't think that I can. So if you don't mind, maybe this will be it for me on the work things.  
  
So I laugh at my boss's jokes, what's the big deal? he asked her.  
  
I'd rather not hang out with a sniveling work weasel guy when I can be hanging out with my boyfriend who I actually respect.  
  
The words she just said ran through his head, and he did a double take as Doug returned to the room.  
  
Uh, I gotta apologize for Kara's coffee. Y'know, I feel sorry for it if it ever got in a fight, it's not strong enough to defend itself, he said, obviously waiting for Chandler's laugh. It didn't come. Did you hear what I said Bing? he asked.  
  
Chandler asked, trying to buy time.  
  
The joke Bing. What's the matter with you? Doug wondered.  
  
Well, I-I just didn't think it was funny sir, Chandler explained. Monica watched the whole thing unfold before her.  
  
Excuse me? Doug asked. Monica looked back and forth between Chandler and Doug. _Oh my God, _she thought. _ He's doing this because of what I said! Oh my God, what if Doug hates him now? What if he fires him? What if he hates him and gives him a hard time at work? Damn, I have to do something!_  
  
Well, I just Chandler continued, not quite sure what to do.  
  
Monica interrupted, placing her hand on Chandler. I just don't think that you understood the joke. _Please understand what I'm saying,_ she silently begged to Chandler. She shot him a look trying to explain what she was doing.  
  
he asked. _He's got it,_ Monica thought with a smile.  
  
Yeah! I mean it was really funny, I-I just don't think you got it. You see Kara's coffee is-is-is weak tasting, okay? But-but what Doug was-was imply that it was weak physically. You get it now honey?  
  
I think I do! Chandler said, relieved. The whole room broke out in laughter, Monica and Chandler with their work laughs. Thank you, Monica, he said, patting her on the back.   
  
I thought you could use the help, she said with a laugh.  
  
Coffee in a fight! Chandler repeated, laughing his work laugh again. _ God, _he thought, looking at Monica. _ I love her._ He momentarily paused at what he thought. It was the first time he'd thought it without dwelling on whether or not that was what he should be thinking. He smiled. _And it doesn't even freak me out._  
  
***  
  
Thanks for coming, Kara told Monica and Chandler as they stepped out the door.  
  
Thank you for having us, Monica replied. Chandler agreed.  
  
Yeah, thanks, the dinner was delicious.  
  
Anytime! We should do it again soon, Kara said with a smile.  
  
You want us to talk you down the street? Doug asked.  
  
No, thanks, we're fine, Chandler said with a smile. I'll see you Monday.  
  
Not if I see you first, Bing! Doug laughed. Chandler squeezed Monica's hand in an apologetic way as he laughed his own work laugh before closing the door.  
  
Chandler said, turning to look at Monica.   
  
I'm sorry, they both stated at the same time. Then they looked at each other and smiled.   
  
What are YOU sorry for? Chandler asked. I was the one not being myself.  
  
Well I was the one who almost got you in deep with your boss.  
  
they both said at the same time again. They looked at each other and each of their faces broke out into a grin. Monica melted at his smile. _Wow,_ she thought with a smile, _do_ _I love him or what?_ She thought about what she had just asked herself. _Oh my God, that's the first time I've thought that!_ she realized. _ But... _she thought_, it's not the first time I've felt it. I've BEEN in love with him._ She looked at him and smiled as he took her hand.   
  
Ever since he had let it slip on Thanksgiving, she'd tried not to think about it every time she started to think she was in love with him. She was afraid if she thought it, she'd let it slip, and it would freak him out. Obviously he wasn't ready for it after how he'd acted on Thanksgiving. And even though he had denied it and denied saying it, she was pretty sure that he loved her.  
  
It's seldom that we can walk down the street holding hands, she said to Chandler with a smile.  
  
Yeah, I know, Chandler said giving her hand a squeeze. But it just makes it all the more special when we can.  
  
Mmmm, true, Monica said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
Monica said with a small sigh. I guess this is where we part ways. For now, she added with a smile when she and Chandler arrived in the hallway of their apartment building.  
  
he said with a smile. No one has to know you're home, do they? he asked, opening the door of his apartment and pulling her in.   
  
she giggled as he kissed her and closed the door to the apartment behind them. What about Rachel? She's gonna wonder where I am.  
  
Call her and tell her you're working late, he said.   
  
Monica said, thinking about it. It _is_ pretty tempting.  
  
Joey said, coming out of his room with his comic books. I thought I heard you guys out here. He eyed them suspiciously. Are you guys... you know... right now? Because if you are, I think I'm gonna go down and get some coffee... then maybe go across the hall.  
  
Ummm, well, that's kinda our plan, Joey, Monica admitted.  
  
Yeah, okay, Joey said grabbing his comic books and his jacket and fleeing the apartment.  
  
So, it looks like it's just us, Chandler told Monica with a smile.   
  
she said with a smile. I guess we should find something to do.  
  
Yeah, like each other? Chandler joked. Sorry, that was just begging to be said.  
  
Monica playfully rolled her eyes. Well, since you brought it up, I guess we could...  
  
Maybe. Or we could do laundry.  
  
Monica smiled as he started kissing her. I've never done so much laundry, nor have I enjoyed doing it as much as I have the past six months.  
  
Maybe we should start spilling all the time. You know, then the others won't question us always doing laundry.  
  
Yeah, but then we'll have to do REAL laundry, Monica told him. I mean, maybe _you_ prefer that, but I personally don't. I spend all my laundry time doing, ummm, something or someone else... and I have to make up another excuse for when I actually want to go do laundry... because everyone thinks I've just done my laundry.  
  
Well, personally, Chandler said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. I need to do some laundry now, he said sweeping her off her feet and carrying her towards his room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler said as he and Monica entered their apartment. Joey threw his stuffed penguin, Hugsy, over his head in attempt to hide him.  
  
Joey asked pretending to be innocent.  
  
Phoebe knows about us! he said.  
  
Well I didn't tell them! Joey explained quickly.  
  
Monica asked. Who's them?  
  
Uhhh, Phoebe, Joey thought for a second, and _Joey_.  
  
Monica yelled frustrated.  
  
And Rachel, Joey gave in. I would've told you but they made me promise not to tell!  
  
Oh man! Chandler said.  
  
I'm sorry! But hey, it's over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing! Joey asked optimistically.  
  
Monica started to say, clearly having an idea.  
  
No! Not unless! Look this must end now! Joey practically begged.  
  
Oh man, they think they are so slick messing with us! But see they don't know that we know that they know! So Monica stated.  
  
Ahh yes, the messers become the messies! Chandler caught her drift.  
  
_This is never going to end, ever,_ Joey thought miserably.  
  
***  
  
So, this is my bra, Phoebe told Chandler. They were involved in a game of both trying to get the other one to crack.  
  
It's very, very nice, Chandler said with a pause, swallowing hard. Well, come here. I'm very were gonna be having all the sex.  
  
You should be, Phoebe said bluntly. I'm very bendy, she paused. I'm gonna kiss you now.  
  
Not if I kiss you first, Chandler said as they moved closer together hesitantly. Phoebe hesitantly put her hand on Chandler's hip. He put his hand on her left hip but then decided to put his hand on her left hip for some reason. [AN: Did you know the reasoning behind that from the season five DVD commentary? LOL, I think it's funny.] Phoebe grabbed his butt. Chandler went for her breast, but stopped and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Chandler said. I guess there's nothing left for us to do but-but kiss.  
  
Here it comes. Our first kiss, Phoebe stated as they slowly and very hesitantly moved their lips together and kissed gently. Phoebe's eyes were open wide in shock, and Chandler was squinting. He broke the kiss after only a second and pushed Phoebe away.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Monica was listening intently. _Phoebe has to back down soon! _she thought. _She wouldn't go all the way. HE wouldn't go all the way. WOULD he? Oh God, I told him my team never loses. What if he thinks he HAS to if she doesn't back down. _Immediately she started panicking. She listened some more, but heard nothing._ They're kissing! _she realized, jealousy shooting through her. She put her ear to the door when she heard Chandler start to say something.  
  
Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! You win!! I can't have sex with ya! he gave in. _ Monica's gonna be mad at me now, _he thought. He'd just made them lose.  
  
_He gave in!_ Monica thought in the bathroom. _Am I happy or mad? _she wondered. _This means we lost. But at least I didn't lose HIM to Phoebe!_  
  
And why not?! Phoebe inquired, making sure they won fair and square.  
  
Because I'm in love with Monica!! Chandler blurted out. _Oh my God, I didn't mean to say that,_ he thought. _Or maybe I did? What the hell does it matter now, anyway, I already said it!  
  
_Monica, still listening at the door, realized what he had just said. _Oh my God, _she thought._ Did I just hear him right? Did he just say he loves me? Did he just tell PHOEBE that he loves ME?_  
  
You're-you're what?! Phoebe asked in shock as Monica came out of the bathroom to face what was happening.  
  
Love her! That's right, IHER!!! I love her!! he told Phoebe and Rachel and Joey who had burst into the room as soon as he'd said he was in love with Monica. He looked to Monica who had come out of the bathroom, and walked up to her. I love you, Monica.  
  
Monica's face broke out into a smile. I love you too Chandler, she said with a smile before they kissed.  
  
I just—I thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you were in love! Phoebe said, still in shock from what she'd discovered.  
  
Joey said, for a lack of anything else to say.  
  
And hats off to Phoebe. Quite a competitor, Chandler said, then paused. And may I say your breasts are still showing.  
  
Phoebe realized, turning around to button her shirt back up.  
  
All right! So that's it! It's over! Everybody knows! Joey realized happily.  
  
Well actually, Monica said, hugging Chandler. Ross doesn't.  
  
Yes, and we'd appreciate it if no one told him yet, Chandler agreed. Joey looked at them with angry faces.   
  
More secrets?!? he asked, then walked out. Monica looked at Rachel and Phoebe and shrugged.   
  
It's been a long six months for him, she explained.  
  
SIX MONTHS! Phoebe exclaimed. No one told me you guys have been up to this for that long. You did a good job of hiding it there for a while. I mean, I was clueless until just recently. And Ross still doesn't know.  
  
Yeah, but how bad is it that JOEY figured it out and non of us did? Rachel asked Phoebe with a laugh. Y'know, I think we'll go and get some coffee now, and leave you two alone for a while, Rachel said, pulling Phoebe out the door with her.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler and smiled. she said with a smirk. You love me, huh?  
  
You better believe it, he said. Quite a bit, too, he added with a smile.   
  
she said with a smile, kissing him on the lips. I love you. GOD, it feels so good to finally get that out.  
  
Finally, huh? he asked with a smirk. How long have you been holding that back?  
  
Wouldn't you like to know, she said with a laugh. How long have YOU been holding it back? she asked.  
  
So you don't tell me, but then you think I'm gonna tell you? he looked at her and smiled.  
  
Let's just say I've been holding it back a while now, she said.  
  
Well you know I let it slip on Thanksgiving, he said.  
  
I thought you didn't say I love you' then? I thought you just said I was so great, then just, just stopped talking! she mocked with a smirk.  
  
Oh shut up, he said. You know I said it, I know I said it, and we both know I meant it. I was just... not ready to tell YOU yet. I hadn't even come to terms with it myself.  
  
She looked at him in amusement and smiled. I love you, she said, her face breaking out into a grin.  
  
You would, he jokingly told her. Well guess what? he asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
she asked looking up into his eyes with a smile.  
  
I love YOU, he said, pulling her down into his chair with him. She giggled and kissed him.   
  
You would, she told him with a smirk.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
Yeah, so not too bad for not knowing what the hey I was doing at the beginning, was it? I think it was okay, maybe even all right! LOL. I got the scripts I used from HERE. They have great transcripts of all the seasons if you ever miss a show or want them for a fic or something. Hope they don't mind I borrowed them. I mean, I COULD have done the same thing myself, but I was too lazy to get out my season five DVD lol. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
